


Thoughts from the captain

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Treville is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: Treville looks down on his men and considers the relationship between the inseperables.





	Thoughts from the captain

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i posted this on another website months ago and never updated here. Oops!

** Thoughts from the captain:  **

** By Rosa241 **

Looking out onto the scene below me I couldn’t help the smile that emerged. Watching the four of them you’d think they’d known each other their entire lives. In actual fact it had only been six years. Six years. It seems like the blink of an eye in the grand scheme of things.

Aramis, contrary to popular belief, was the first of the group to enter the Garrison. Along with Marsac and three others they’d been recommended for the Musketeers after serving with the army. It hadn’t taken too long for the young man to earn his commission. His talent with a musket is one that I’ve never seen matched in all my years. Along with Marsac he’d been commissioned only six months after first walking through those gates.

Athos had appeared a month or so after his brother in arms had been commissioned. Initially I, like many others, had thought him a suicidal drunk. We weren’t _exactly_ wrong about that description but after his actions that day. A rather vial criminal named Leon had been terrorising women throughout Paris for months when his luck ran out. Despite the fact that the entire Garrison was looking for this man he managed to evade us all, unfortunately that’s where his luck ended. Instead Athos managed to come across the man attempting to have his way with the daughter of a local [and popular] blacksmith. I’d been fortunate enough to witness the fight which was like something I’d never seen. It had taken a couple of weeks before the man decided to take up my offer and come aboard.

Porthos had appeared about four months later. He’d been honest about his past from day one, from his time on the streets to life in the court. Whilst his brutal honesty hadn’t gone about well with most men it had been the exact thing that brought him to my attention. Sure the man cheated at cards but when it came to anything that truly mattered he was honest. His commission had been the roughest. He had quickly come to realise that many people had issues with his past and as such had distanced himself from them. Athos appeared to be the only one he could be around without fear of judgement. Not that Aramis had judged him but the man had only been here for two months when the massacre at Savoy had happened.

It had been following that awful tragedy that their bond had truly been formed. Porthos’ liveliness and general good cheer was enough to keep Aramis’ dark thoughts at bay when he needed it most. There was also the fact that he was one of the few men who had stuck around to help clear and identify the bodies. Most had been unable to stomach it and had left, with my complete blessing of course. There was no way I’d have forced them to go through with that. He understood in a way what Aramis had been through and as such didn’t question the way he was. He was just there for the medic. He was an understanding, bright presence when Aramis needed one.

Athos’ integration had come slower but was just as important. Once most had seen past the suicidal drunk that he would have them see men became drawn to him. He was a natural leader. I’d been reluctant to allow Aramis to go back on duty for fear that he wasn’t ready. It had been Athos who’d convinced me otherwise and had in fact been proven right. Athos had been able to see that sitting around was only harming the man more. Being up and about, keeping his mind busy, had helped him to overcome the shadows of his past. More than anything though it was his words. He was a man who spoke very little but said much. His words of wisdom and comfort with a distinct lack of judgement were exactly what the man had needed.

For the last few years they had been inseparable. They were easily the best, and most respected, of his entire regiment. Everyone knew it. The Cardinal hated the three whilst the King loved them. However something had been missing. Even though they had each other there was a gap, one which had now been filled by a hot headed Gascon.

The moment D’Artagnan had charged through those gates, accused Athos of murder and then helped prove his innocence I’d had a feeling about him. He had quickly proven his bravery and his determination when he’d gone undercover to face Vadim. He’d risked his life to help capture the criminal and that was before he was commissioned. He had faced everything with fierce courage and a bright determination. Of course he was hot headed, impulsive and naive but his loyalty and his intelligence more than made up for those things. What had drawn me the most was his brothers.

Aramis need to take care of people had kicked in when the young man had finally had the time to break down following his fathers death. Even before then he was drawn to him. He’d been insistent that I give him a chance to prove himself and had, if what I hear is correct, been instrumental in getting the lad to stay. Aramis was happy to take on the responsibility of the young man and claimed him as a brother before the others had the opportunity. It was D’Artagnan’s caring nature, his pure heart and his love of life that had drawn the Spaniard to him.

Porthos, with his large heart, had brought the young lad into his life the only way he knew how. Like Aramis Porthos had been insistent that the lad be trained and was never going to take no for an answer. The two shared an interesting connection that couldn’t be matched. Like most men Aramis had been a solider before he’d joined the Musketeers which meant that he’d had the respect of the men without needing to prove himself. Although Athos hadn’t been a solider he’d easily won the respect of the men when he’d taken out Leon. The criminal had bested several of the regiment, and killed two good men, before he’d been so easily taken down by the stoic leader. Although not everyone had liked him they had respected him. Even after his efforts at Savoy Porthos hadn’t been respected. It was widely known that he came from a background of thievery, most stories of his past coming from the man himself. Whilst that was a trait that drew me to him it was something that pushed away most men. Most men saw only the colour of his skin, his sheer size and heard the stories before they made up their minds about him. With the exception of Athos and Aramis there were very few who took to him. It had taken time, effort and hard work before he’d earned their trust and respect. D’Artagnan was not a solider. He was a born and raised farm boy with a talent for trouble. He was an underdog. It was his spirit and his strength of heart that drew Porthos to the boy.

It had taken a while to see why Athos had taken the young man under his wing. No one had doubted his talent that was for sure, but why their stoic leader had taken to this strange boy who’d accused him of murder on first sight no one knew. Over time I’d come to realise just what Athos was drawn to. D’Artagnan had easily won Athos’ heart with his bright eyed innocence and never wavering confidence but there was more to Athos than winning his heart. It was his trust that was so hard to come by. There were very few people whom the man could say he completely trusted and the fact that D’Artagnan was one of them was nothing to be forgotten about.

D’Artagnan had accused the man of murder and then risked his life to prove his innocence. He hadn’t hesitated to aid them when they’d asked, he’d kept the secret about Athos’ past when he’d been asked, he’d never hesitated to protect them and defend them. It was the young man’s loyalty and his never ending faith that had drawn Athos to him.

Yep.

These men are quite easily the best I’ve ever known. They’re loyal until the end, would protect each other from now till the end of time and are always and forever brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another chapter that’s over a thousand words. I’ve always wonder what Treville thought of his men and it would seem that now we know. Well…this is my idea anyway. 
> 
> Spoiler – next fic will be called - Realisation


End file.
